Konoha Summer
by Brittle Bullet
Summary: Naruto has just returned from retrieving Sasuke and hasn't seen many of his friends in a long while.  In honor of his return, Konoha holds a beach party.  Sakura plans to win his heart during the celebrations but maybe fate has another idea.  NaruHina.


**—Hey guys, welcome to my first fan fiction to be posted on this site. This is my first serious attempt at a fan fiction, so I'd appreciate some good tips and tricks. So without further ado, let's get the show on the road!**

_'thinking'_

"_emphasis"_

_**author's note**_

"talking"

It was a beautiful sunny day in Konoha, and everyone was taking advantage of that. In honor of Naruto's successful return of Uchiha Sasuke, and the first time of peace the Village Hidden in the Leaves has had in years, Kakashi rounded up the adults and decided to have a cookout near the beach. Of course, everyone's favorite blondie would be on the top of the list to attend.

Naruto was excited. He hadn't seen many of his friends in two years, and was thinking of this as a time to catch up and have fun... and not to mention eat great food. All of his old pals would be there: Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, Sakura, Ino, Shino, Kiba, and of course his old sensei Kakashi. Hinata would attend, although Naruto didn't think of her. The last friend on his list was ramen.

"Ah, it's gonna be great seeing everyone again!" Naruto showed his trademark grin, jumping through the trees. His first mission since retrieving Sasuke was to set up the campground in front of the beach. Tsunade had given the orders herself. _'Hope everyone hasn't changed... especially Sakura.'_ he thought to himself, carrying a picnic blanket full of towels and beach toys in one hand and a bag of food in the other. _'Wonder if I can catch the old pervy-sage off guard with my Sexy Jutsu' _he snickered, still having a glint of his devious ways. His blue eyes shined as he made it to the glistening beach.

Sakura and Hinata were walking down a small path, heading out to the beach. They were each dressed in their bathing suits, each wearing a two piece. Sakura's was a bright yellow one, the top of which was a little tight, showing off a little more cleavage than she'd like. Hinata was wearing a more modest color of light purple, matching her hair, which had grown long since Naruto's leave. It fit her perfect curves snugly, and even Sakura could tell how well-endowed Hinata was.

"So Hinata, what do you plan on doing at the beach?" Sakura asked Hinata with a smile on her face. "I plan on going straight up to Naruto and giving him a big welcome back hug."

"Oh, well, uhm... I don't know..." Hinata replied, still keeping her soft, nervous tone.

"C'mon Hinata, lighten up a bit! He hasn't seen you in two years, surely he's come to the conclusion you're so _madly_ in love with him." Sakura giggled. Hinata blushed deeply, twiddling her fingers together.

_'I hope not Naruto. I want you to be mine.'_ Sakura thought to herself, her expression suddenly going blank for a moment, but she soon came back to the real world.

Near noon, everyone was beginning to gather and socialize at the beach. They had all shed their usual ninja attire for swimming trunks and bathing suits. Even Kakashi was wearing a navy pair of trunks with white Hawaiian flowers on them.

Soon, everyone was having a good time, and Jiraiya was going to start up the grill when everyone noticed something. Naruto wasn't there.

"Hey, where's Naruto?" Sakura asked Ino, the latter of which merely shrugged and shook her blonde head. A familiar voice was then heard emerging from the forest, a certain spiky-haired, energetic voice.

"I'm not too late to see all the beautiful women in bikini's am I, pervy-sage?" Naruto laughed, showing that he had a pervy side too.

"Naruto!" everyone rang out in excitement. Naruto smiled happily, giving the crowd a thumbs-up and showing off his trademark laugh.

"Where are your trunks, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked him, noticing that Naruto was still in his usual ninja attire.

"Oh, my trunks are under here, I knew I wouldn't have time to change before I came, so I just put them on underneath." Naruto replied simply, stripping off his jacket and shirt, revealing his toned and tanned upper body, which made all the girls' eyes sparkle, except TenTen's, who was obsessed with Neji. Shikamaru had to glare at Temari to get her to stop drooling.

Naruto then proceeded to pull of his trousers, revealing his gift from Tsunade: a pair of orange and blue swimming trunks, matching the color scheme of his original ninja attire from two years ago. He quickly joined everyone else in the water, splashing around and having a good time.

"Hey pervy-sage, put a few more burgers on the grill for me, kay?" he smiled, giving Jiraiya a thumbs-up. Jiraiya simply grunted but everyone could tell he was having a great time.

Out of the blue, Sakura jumped on Naruto's back, giving him a huge hug. He felt her breasts up against his back and he blushed deeply before looking behind him.

"Uh... hey Sakura, long time no see." he said as she climbed off of him. _'Wow, she's developed more.'_ he thought to himself.

"So how was it, Naruto? Training for two years and becoming a hero by returning... _him"_ Sakura asked, rushing by the last word.

"Well, I can say that having a warm welcome is a good change." Naruto smiled. "Sorry about Sasu—" he began to say before he was cut off by Sakura's finger on his lips.

"Don't worry about it Naruto." Sakura replied, leaning in to get a long-awaited kiss from him when...

**THWACK!**

A volleyball came from nowhere, beaning Naruto in the head, knocking him over, and leaving Sakura kissing air. When Naruto surfaced, he looked at the culprit: Shikamaru.

"Stop being troublesome and get your butt up here. We're going to play volleyball." Shikamaru told him as Naruto tossed the ball back. Naruto nodded and smiled as he ran up to shore, shaking his sopping-wet head to dry it. Sakura was flustered that she didn't get her chance with Naruto and stomped into a different area of water.

"Alright, one... two.. three." Shikamaru counted the teams. The only ones playing so far were him, Temari, and Naruto. "We need one more." Shikamaru stated. "We need another team mate for Naruto!" he shouted to the crowd, and every girl besides Sakura and Hinata raised their hands. Sakura because she was moping, and Hinata because her obvious lack of self-esteem. Naruto noticed Hinata wasn't having a good time... after he had drooled over her new figure for a moment, and decided that she needed to lighten up and have some fun.

"Hinata!" he shouted to the ocean, motioning with his hands for her to come up and play. She blushed for a moment before nodding, a small smile escaping her lips.

_'Naruto-kun picked me over all of the other pretty girls!' _she smiled to herself, running up to stand beside Naruto.

"Alright," it was Temari's turn to speak this time, "I'm assuming everyone knows the general rules so I have one more to add: no jutsu."

Hinata and Naruto nodded, and Shikamaru simply folded his arms. "You guys can serve first, I'm not in the mood to start off the game." Shikamaru said simply, tossing Naruto the ball. Everyone got in their spots when Naruto asked Hinata, "You ready, Hinata?"

Before he got an answer, he jumped in the air, driving a serve over the net. Temari volleyed the ball in the air before Shikamaru spiked it straight down over the net, but not before Hinata volleyed in to Naruto, who playfully bounced it off his head and over the net. The game kept going for a while, each time never gaining an edge over the other. The sun began to sit on the horizon, adding a nice purple and pink tone to the sky.

Meanwhile, Sakura trudged up to shore and sat underneath a parasol on a bench, which happened to be right beside the grill. Jiraiya had taken a break to watch Kurenai swim under the guise of a bush for a moment, leaving the grill unattended. Before sneaking off to do his "research", he had slid a spatula under a burger, the end of said spatula resting on the table beside Sakura.

"Stupid double-crossing Hinata, getting picked by Naruto!" she shouted, banging her fist down on the table, right on top of the spatula, which in turn catapulted the patty right behind Naruto's feet.

"Hey Hinata, watch this!" Naruto smiled, jumping back in the air a bit before nailing the ball with his fist, but when he came down, he landed on the patty, causing him to slip and fall. On the way down, he grabbed Hinata's wrist, dragging her down with him and on top of him. They were laying chest to chest.

"H-Hinata..." Naruto said, seemingly astounded. For a moment, Hinata was blushing and was embarrassed beyond words.

"N-Na-Naruto-k-kun..." she blushed deeply, a bead of sweat going down her forehead. The two stayed silent for a moment before Hinata did something really unexpected.

"I missed you, Naruto!" she cried, closing her eyes as she leaned in to Naruto and touched her lips to his. Naruto's eyes widened, but the tenderness of Hinata's kiss finally made him return the kiss, and the two stayed like this until they both needed to breath.

"Naruto... I love you... I've loved you for as long as I can remem—" Hinata began to say but was cut off by Naruto's lips touching hers, engulfing her with another kiss that sent tingles down her spine. Fireworks, designed by Kakashi, began to go off in the air, filling the sky with beautiful colors and explosions of chakra.

"I love you to, Hinata. Believe it." Naruto said after they broke the kiss, holding her to his chest.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya had returned to the grill, seeing that Kurenai had stopped her swimming session, now noticing that his burger was missing.

"What the hell happened to my burger?!"

**_A/N: Hope you liked my fan fic, and there might be a chapter two if I get some reviews. No promises, though!_**


End file.
